Sirius's last request
by PHANTOM THEIF CATHY
Summary: Sirius dies and goes to heaven. But persuades gatekeeper to let him see all the people that he actually cares about for the last time. The first chapter is sorta short but boohoo. Its pretty horrible but who cares!
1. Sirius meets Sainty

The last thing Sirius thought when he was alive was that he wanted to see James and Lily again. The two had accomplished something that he couldn't when they were alive. They had found true happiness, something that was far from Sirius's reach. And they didn't have to be on the run for the last years of their life. They lived in a nice house in a small suburban town with a son.

Another reason Sirius wanted to see them was not only because that James was his best friend, but also it was because they all died for the same two reasons. One, they were all against Voldermort. Two, most importantly, they all loved Harry. Harry was James and Lily's son and Sirius's godson. Not only that, but Harry was Sirius's closest thing to a son or family. The Black family had suffered a cruel fate. Death, a fate that Sirius was about to face like the rest of his family.

At first, the pain spread throughout his body. Then, suddenly, his heart stopped and his breath quickened. And then, he felt numb and closed his eyes. He finally shut down, hearing Harry's voice in the distance. If he was alive, Sirius would have cried but a dead man can't cry. So, his corpse laid there as Harry rushed up to it.

After everything shut down, Sirius felt very floaty inside. Literally. He floated up towards the sky into the clouds. _Damn clouds_ he thought as he floated through the clouds

He came across a man (he looked like a Muggle) draped in a white robe with a neat white hat placed precisely on top his almost bald head with wings and a halo sitting at a small desk. He looked at Sirius and asked, " Hmm. And who might you be?"

"I'm Sirius Black."

"It's says here that you're a wizard."

"Well, duh! I'm not a Muggle! I just died from a sort of wizard duel!"

"Well you shouldn't be arguing with me if you want to get into heaven!"

"Well, whatever Muggle. I don't see why you are deciding if I should go to heaven or not."

"I take that a 'Muggle' is a non-magical type person. Well, I am no ordinary 'Muggle'. I am a Saint. I am the gatekeeper to heaver," the man said handing Sirius a white card with his name and the words ' Judge of your fate' on it with dainty gold lettering. "If you do want to go to heaven, I suggest you shut your mouth and cooperate with me. I see that you were quite the troublemaker as a child." Sirius sighed as he thought about the days with the rest of the Marauders in Hogwarts. But, he spat at the thought of Peter Petrigrew, the rat.

"To get to the heavens, just take this flight of stairs and just—."

"WAIT! JUST WAIT A SECOND! YO SAINTY!"

" I prefer that you don't call me 'sainty'. Now get going, I have thousands more people waiting," Peter said pointing at the line in back of Sirius.

"I just want to do one thing before I go up."

"Yes… what is it."

"I want to say good bye to some people."

"Lot of people want to but, I can't help you with that. You time is up so it is—."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaseeeeeee. It's all I ask of you. Just a week. That's it. I just want to see a few people before I leave. I want to make sure that they know I'm okay."

"Well… oh fine! Just maybe this exception…"

" OH THANKS SAINTY! You're a saint!"

" Well of course I am a saint! See these wings and this halo! And don't call me 'sainty'!" Peter replied as he pulled a drawer from his desk. In the drawer contained a little red button with the words 'EJECT' on it. He pushed it and Sirius flew from the clouds into the sky.

"THANKS SAINTY!" Sirius called back as he fell back to earth.

"Why does he call me 'Sainty'?" Peter thought.


	2. Reunion

It had been over a year since Sirius died. But to Harry, it seemed like an eternity since he saw his godfather. At first, he got angry when someone uttered the name 'Sirius Black' but denied that he missed his godfather. Now, he was used to the absence of his godfather and when people mentioned Sirius's name. But, he still had large breakdowns when he saw the few presents that Sirius had gave him.

And not to mention, Dumbledore had died. His mentor was gone. Harry now felt that almost everyone he cared for were all gone except for the Order of the Phoenix and his friends at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione tried to comfort him, but it was no use. Harry was destroying himself little by little.

Only Lupin could actually calm Harry down. Since Sirius was gone, Remus Lupin was one of the few things that Harry thought of as family other than the Weasleys.

Sirius heard a thump as he landed onto Privet Drive. He had heard of this place. This was where his godson, Harry, was placed after Voldermort killed James and Lily. He sighed at the thought of having to confront the Dursleys. But then again, he was a ghost. Maybe he could walk through walls. Then he floated up to find Harry.

It was raining, but Sirius didn't seem to mind. You wouldn't mind if you got wet when you're a ghost. At least Sirius didn't. He came upon the address that Dumbledore had mentioned to him once or twice before. Then he saw Harry sitting near a window. _Wow_, Sirius thought. _He's starting to look like James_.

He floated down towards the window, grinning about how Harry would look to see him again…

Harry sat in his room at the Dursley's home. He stared out the window as it poured like hell. He then, looked at room with a gloomy stare. His bags were already packed and ready to go to the trains station. Hedwig was restless in her cage. Harry thought, "_Don't worry Hedwig. This will be the last time you would have to caged up for this long." _Then, Harry felt a chill in his room. Was it Lupin? Or maybe it was Ron or Hermione. Oh well, whoever it was, Harry turned around and he saw…

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted in total surprise.

"Hey Harry. Horrible weather eh?"

"B-but, you're dead…"

"Well, yeah I am. But, Sainty gave me a chance to show you I am okay."

"Er… Sirius."

"Eh Harry?"

"WHO'S 'SAINTY'?"

Petunia and Dudley Dursley ran toward Vernon Dursley, the man of the Dursley household. "Father!" Dudley complained. "That wretched boy, Harry, is talking to himself!"

"Yes dear" Petunia chimed in. "I just heard him! He shouted out loud 'SIRIUS!' and 'WHO 'SAINTY''. You would think that boy would have some bloody manners. Yelling strange and peculiar things. But, like him and my dead sister, witches and wizards are all strange and peculiar."

"We're lucky that soon, we might never have to see the bloody boy again. We won't care if he's flying around on a broomstick anymore. Soon, we will be free!" Vernon said with triumph.

"… Well, you see Harry; I think he is the guy that tells you if you go to heaven or hell. Or maybe he is just subbing for someone. I have no bloody clue."

"So, you say you are here for a week."

"Yup, before I go up to heaven", Sirius sighed.

"Then you will really be gone", Harry said with a sad tone. He looked down at his toes then back at Sirius. Then he started to cry. "I'm sorry Sirius! I was the one who made you die. If I weren't there, you wouldn't have to save me and—."

"It's all good Harry. I mean I haven't seen heaven yet but still. You did your superhero thingy that you always do and that makes me proud to be your godfather. All your father and I did was pull pranks. At least yours is more worthwhile. I'm serious."

(A/n: I had to use the famous pun about Sirius saying he's serious)

"Ah, Sirius, you just used that ridiculous pun."

" Oh, silly me," Sirius answered with a childish grin painted on his face. They sat there for a few minutes staring at the window. Then Sirius finally queried, " So, what are we going to do? I only have a week."

"What do you want to do Sirius?"

"Well, lets prank some Muggle."

"Um… Ok (I guess)."

"What is the Muggle you hate the most?"

"Well there is Dudley. He is a spoiled little boy who is extremely fat. Sadly he's my cousin. And before I knew I was a wizard, he tortured me along with my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."

"Okay, let's start with them and I have a plan…"


	3. Harry and Sirius's conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does.

A/n: This chapter is sorta sad. So if you hate sad parts and wish to skip this chapter, please do so because this chapter doesn't say anything new, just repeats some events in the book. So, don't tell me I didn't warn you…

Dudley sat at the side of his bed playing his Playstation 2® innocently (for a spoiled little boy) not knowing what will happen to him. He was trying to defeat a boss in his most recent game (purchased just the day before). "YOU BLASTED OCTOPUS!" he exclaimed. "I WILL DEFEAT IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" (A/N: I don't know what game has an octopus in it. I just made one up). As he tried to swiftly move his fingers from one button to the next, Sirius and Harry were doing something a little bit more productive…

"…while I do that, you'll run here," Sirius pointed out on the cruddy drawing. Harry stared up at him. Sirius was really enjoying himself. Harry had never seen like this before except for the time he looked into Snape's pensieve in his fifth year. He growled at the thought of Snape.

"Uh… Harry?" Sirius blinked. "You all right?"

"Yeah, just thinking about a man who let's say I dislike very, very, VERY much."

"Is it you're uncle?" Sirius questioned.

"No."

"I don't think he is a man yet but you're cousin."

"No. Compared to the person I'm talking about, they seem loveable."

"He-who-shall-not-be-named?"

"He is a little too extreme…"

"Peter Pettigrew?"

"NO," Harry replied. He was getting a little bit angrier

"Bellatrix?"

"NO…"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"NO!"

"Is it---?"

"Since you can't even GUESS who it is, it's SNAPE!"

"Oh, Snape… Good boy Harry, you have finally found the greasy little bastard he really is! What made you see the light?"

"He killed Dumbledore," Harry replied coldly.

"Well I saw that com---. HE KILLED DUMBEDORE!"

"Yeah. It turns out that asshole was a double spy for Voldermort and he was trying to help Draco kill Dumbledore. But since Draco had no 'courage' to, Snape killed him. Then like the friggin' coward he is, he ran away so he wouldn't be caught."

"I TOLD DUMBLEDORE NOT TO TRUST HIM. BUT DID HE LISTEN, NOOOOOOOOOO! IT BROUGHT HIM TO HIS OWN DEMISE!"

"And he had said after you died that you should have been nicer to Kreacher but he should have disowned Snape."

"Harry," Sirius said sadly. His once-lively eyes were now filled with the color of death and were sullen. Harry had just noticed that Sirius's skin was silver and paler and his cheeks were sunken. It almost made Harry cry to look at his once energetic godfather. "Many people make many mistakes that can lead up to their death. Even small ones. Like I, for treating Kreacher the way I did. I know it wasn't his fault to be a house elf that had belonged to the Blacks, the family I still hate very much. And it wasn't Dumbledore's fault that he never 'disowned' as you say that two-timing son-of-a-bitch. He had a kind heart and thought to give him a second chance. But that greasy little git was too stupid to see."

Harry nodded grimly. Then, Sirius picked up the map and continued his plan.

R&R! I'll try to update ASAP! Sorry this chapter is short…


End file.
